Tenchi Muyo!: Walker of the Abyss
by xXBlaze The SlaughtererXx
Summary: It's a couple years after the events in the dream world with Haruna and everything is back to normal; Tenchi is much more mature and everyone is still as lively as they were before. However, when a unknown enemy steals Ryoko away, it's up to Tenchi and the others to get her back and stop this new evil before it's too late! (Rated M: Violence, Language, Lemon) TenchiXRyoko.
1. Prologue

** Tenchi Muyo!:  
Walker of the Abyss**

Author's Note:  
*Takes a bow.* Good evening, morning, afternoon (whatever it may be in your respective time zone), ladies and gentlemen. My name is Blaze, I have made a couple stories here but I have a track record of not having finished them, this being due in part with me being a Gamer, losing interest, dealing with my occupation and the rest of the crap that comes with living a life.

Some of you may be fans that like me as an author and have followed me and are probably asking; 'Blaze? Why are you making a new Fan-Fiction rather than continuing your Kingdom Hearts Fanfic?'

Well, it's the same with why I made the KH Fanfic, it's due to me getting into the moment and thought process of that interest at the time. Don't take that the wrong way, I am still very interested in the KH Fanfic and it will be updated along the way now that I have my new job. (I feel like I have said this before...) Anyway, welcome old fans of me and new fans here for some Tenchi Muyo! To answer the question of why I am writing a Tenchi Muyo! Fanfic is due to me going through the OVA, though Tenchi in Love and Tenchi in Love 2, Universe, etc. etc. and through it all I have been made into a fan and wish to make a compelling story of Action, Adventure, Mystery, and Romance.

So let's start shall we?

-DISCLAIMER!-  
Any and all characters in this story are products of the Tenchi Muyo! Story universe owned currently by Funimation!, Written by Hitoshi Okuda, and Published by Kadokawa Shoten. I, in no way, own any of the characters in this story besides one Kakeru, who will be introduced at a later time as a key character (no he will not be living with Tenchi and the others...just read on =3).

On a further note; Please support the official release~!

================================================================

It was a brisk summer morning, a couple years after the events involving Haruka and the dream-like world and much like in that world, the real world was peaceful, gentle. Wind was blowing lightly through the air and on Tenchi Masaki was basking in it, taking in the moment of peace, relishing it and enjoying it fully, committing it to memory, these moments didn't come around often due to his living conditions.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"YOU HEARD ME, PRINCESS!"

...And speaking of living conditions, Tenchi felt himself look back at the house and sweatdrop as he could hear the ever modest and princess-like Ayeka and the rowdy, cat-like Ryoko fighting again and, of course, just like that his moment of peace was over and gone. Tenchi closed his sketch book and stood up, turning back to the house and heading that way, he would probably have to play referee again to these two girls and their fighting.

Upon arriving the two girls in question were, of course, in each others personal space, directly face to face with Ryoko looking like a pissed off feline and with Ayeka looking like a banshee, to this Tenshi sighed and moved over to them."Ayeka-san...Ryoko...c-come on, do you two 'have' to fight today?";He asked, looking between them to which they looked at Tenchi and brightened up, as per the usual.

"TENCHI~!"

"TENCHI-SAMA!"

From their unanimous answer to his presence they instantly locked eyes again and glared daggers and flames at the other girl competing for this man's heart, to which Tenchi sighed once more from their heated stares at one another again:"look...c-can't we just have a good morning for once?" Ryoko was the first to break off from the staring contest and put her hands together near her head:"Anything for you, Tenchi~" Ayeka got steamed and, not one to be one-upped by this demon of a girl, she put her hands together prayer fashion:"Of course Tenchi-sama, as long as you are around it's a good morning!"

Ryoko shot her a glare to which Ayeka just stuck her tongue out, Tenchi shook his head and smiled, this was how things were supposed to be it seemed. "Tenchi nee-san, Welcome Home~!" This voice belonged to the sweet and ever lovable Sasami, little sister to Ayeka, who was wearing an apron with a wooden spoon in her hand, a common sight now-a-days seeing as Sasami always loved doing the cooking and was one of the better ones at it. "Sasami-chan, thank you...how are you doing today?"he asked, tilting his head and walking over to her, Sasami giggled a little, as was her bubbly nature:"I'm good, Tenchi nee-san, in fact I just finished lunch!"she said happily, to that Tenchi's stomach growled, making him blush a little in embarrassment and rub the back of his neck:"Perfect timing, then~"

Sasami nodded with Ryo-Ohki, a, usually, rabbit/cat mix creature that loved carrots and could turn into Ryoko's feared spaceship, popping her head out of the kitchen too in her child form:"Mew-mew~!"she said happily, welcoming him back as well, Tenchi smiled and gently pet her head:"did you help with lunch too, Ryo-Ohki?"Ryo-Ohki threw her arms up with a big, happy:"MEW!"

Of course she did.

Tenchi smiled more and ushered her along with him and Sasami back into the Kitchen leaving Ayeka and Ryoko quite confused and pouty at the fact that the boy they were always trying to woo wound up ignoring each of them yet again, soon Sasami ran out of the kitchen after setting it up for lunch and went to gather everyone whilst leaving Ryo-Ohki with Tenchi who sat at the table waiting for everyone, Ryo-Ohki showing off her amazing little dance to Tenchi who laughed and pet her head, making her meow in happiness and joy from his recognition. Once everyone got in, Ryoko took up her seat next to Tenchi, Ayeka took up her spot next to her sister Sasami.

"Ah...it's time for lunch...need the energy for my research~"said a pink haired girl looking a little older than Sasami, but dont judge her by her appearance, as she was much older than everyone here. She was the galaxy's most intelligent and brilliant scientist and philosipher, her name was Washu. She was also Ryoko's mother, even though Ryoko wouldn't agree to it or believe it.

"Ah, everyone's gathered together, wonderful~!"said the bubbly, airheaded voice of Mihoshi, a woman who had the best luck at the worst of times in her case, or perhaps it's the other way around? No-one can really tell with her seeing as she got into so much trouble, and she was an officer the well-known Galaxy Police. Though clumsy, she did have quite the track record; Both good and bad.

Once everyone had gathered Tenchi initiated a prayer, as was normal for him, and, not to be rude, everyone joined in with him, even if some of them didn't believe in such a god or weren't of that religion. They merely did it out of curteousy for their host, friend, and family member. Once done, Tenchi smiled and said:"Alright...dig in, everyone!", initiating the lunch-time feast as they chowed down on their food, Ayeka taking her sweet time eating along with Sasami, whilst Ryoko was swallowing whole spoon-fulls one after another whilst Washu was in between with her eating. Mihoshi was too busy feeding Ryo-Ohki and took some bites of her own from time to time, enjoying the time with the little girl. Tenchi was inbetween that of Ayeka and Washu; Taking his time whilst also taking in a good portion, after all, he was a male and did alot of manual labor out in the carrot fields, he needed the carbs and calories to burn, along with the nutrients.

After dinner was over, Sasami and Mihoshi did dishes whilst Ryoko enjoyed some beverages with Ayeka and Washu, watching their favorite soap opera whilst Ryo-Ohki was chasing a butterfly right outside. Tenchi, however, was sitting out on the back porch near Ryo-Ohki's play area, drawing. He would take moments and watch Ryo-Ohki with a happy smile and when she would stop to look at him, he spurred her on to continue, making her chase the thing with more vigor as he turned back to his sketch book and continued drawing. The sun fell over the horizon, going from a sun-down to dusk and then to night almost in an instant.

Tenchi sighed when the moon was now taking it's stage in the sky with the stars and closed his sketch book, sitting there and enjoying the moment of the night.

"Tenchiii~"said the teasing, intriguing, and playful tone of Ryoko who was at the doorway to his right, Tenchi looked over and Ryoko smirked just as playfully as her tone sounded:"Why don't you come join me in my room? We can cuuuuddllllle~"he said, trying to sound tempting. Tenchi had a sweat drop appear on his head for a moment before scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously and out of embarrassment:"Ehehe...no thanks Ryoko, I-I think I can sleep in my own bed just fine..."

To this Ryoko pouted, puting a finger to her pursed lips:"but Tenchiiii..."she whined, her head hung a little to look at him with a much more pleading look:"...pleeeaaase~?"Tenchi sighed and shook his head;"No...but th-thanks for the offer~"he quickly said, trying not to hurt her feelings, which made Ryoko smile, he always did try to make everyone happy. She soon noticed his sketch book and took immediate interest in it like a curious cat. She coiled up a little then jumped, disappearing from his sight, making him blink.

"Eh?", He said in confusion only for Ryoko to reappear in the seat next to him grabbing up his sketch book:"What's this?"she asked, looking at it's cover, to which Tenchi soon came back to reality:"H-hey..!"he said, reaching out for his sketchbook and snatching it back from her:"Don't just take things that aren't your's Ryoko...besides...I-I have some personal drawings in here..."he said softly, looking away at the ground. Ryoko stared and then smirked playfully and a little mischeviously again, coming to the conclusion only her mind would bring up:"...are you drawing porn?"

"W-WHA..!?"Tenchi sputtered, shooting back in his seat a bit away from her, holding up his hands widlying infront of him. "It's completely natural for a man to be sexually curious~"she said playfully, leaning in towards him, her cat-like tail swishing this way and that. Tenchi blinked:"N-NO! I W-WOULD NEVER...YOU DON'T U-UNDERSTA-HEY!"he said as Ryoko snatched the sketchbook back again and started flipping through the pages:"Alright, Tenchi, darling, where is the P-"

She stopped short as she saw a beautifull sketch of Tenchi's mother, sitting against a tree, holding a sleeping little Tenchi, to which Ryoko softened immediately and smiled, she then, also, took notice of a very familiar cave in the background, as she was about to come over the picture for more Tenchi snatched it back from her, holding it close to him, only for Ryoko to be smiling happily, making Tenchi blink and lower his guard a little. "U-uh...?", He stated in his confusion, not sure what to do right now and was further taken by surprise when Ryoko sighed softly and said:" Your mother was quite the beautiful woman~"

Tenchi stared at her for a moment, it was a truly, heart felt compliment. One that, in fact, made him happy inside to hear, knowing for himself his mother was a beautiful woman, to this, Tenchi smiled a little:"y-yeah...she was..."he said reminiscently, soon Ryoko gently touched Tenchi's cheek that, since coming back from Haruna's world, had been chiseled a little more and lost a good portion of it's baby fat. He had matured so much, it made her shiver inwardly at his handsome features.

Soon Ryoko let go, leaving a slightly lost Tenchi to himself, heading to bed:"Don't stay up too long, Tenchi~"she said softly, disappearing once again. Tenchi blinked a couple times then looked up, staring at the padio overhang which was most of the other room's, a light breeze going over him and his book, turning the page with his mother on it which revealed a beautiful picture of Ryoko in his mother's Kimono from the day she wore it only to rip, and later fix, it.

He was lost for a moment before packing up his sketchbook and heading inside for some enjoyable sleep.

================================================================  
-MEANWHILE-

_"So, this is the Masaki Residence?"_

**"Yes."**

_"...And you want me to kill one Masaki, Tenchi...as well as one Ryoko...and anyone else associated with them, is that right?"_

**"Yes."**

_"Very well...consider it done..."_

The latter of the two voices belonged to a strange, black-mist enshrouded figure who was looking through a dimensional rip of sorts that allowed him to see into the normal realm, of which Tenchi and the others resided. He stood, staring through before closing it.

"Soon...Tenchi...soon I will have you in my grasp~"

**PROLOGUE END**  
================================================================

So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with more or leave it be? Lemme hear some of your comments!

Thank you and see you all starside~

================================================================


	2. Chapter 1

**Tenchi Muyo!:  
Walker of the Abyss**

Chapter 1:  
Chaotic Greeting

Tenchi's breath was slow, gentle as he slept, enjoying his dreams for the time being until his body had enough of it, the sun peeking through his window and shining on his face, causing him to grumble a little before blinking his eyes open, sitting up with a big yawn, putting his hand in front of his mouth out of instinct as he did. Soon, his head turned to his window above himself, looking out into the bright blue, cloudless sky, staring off into it for a moment before smiling peacefully.

He didn't know why but he felt today would be a good day.

"TENCHI-NIISAN!, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Tenchi looked to his door as Sasami called out from downstairs, blinking a bit before nodding:"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"he called out, getting out of bed and stretching and moving to his closet, opening it up and getting dressed.

( watch?v=Gjgv3Ei_wOw)

-Intro Begin-

Tenchi was dressed in his school clothes and ran downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting down with everyone, enjoying his breakfast for a bit until Ryoko cut in along with Ayeka, both fighting over him in some stupid way here and there. After a bit, Tenchi finished up and grabbed his school bag and put his shoes on, waving to the others as he head out for school.

Whilst Tenchi was at school, Ayeka was sweeping the walkway and Sasami was in the kitchen, of course, making everyone some lunch. Washu was in her lab, experimenting on something until she mixed a couple chemicals and made a bit of a light show explosion that, thankfully, didn't destroy anything. Ryoko was teasing Ryo-Ohki with a carrot on a fishing pole, smiling at the little cabbit hopping to get it, then getting annoyed as Ayeka got on her case yet again from her not helping, to which Ryoko non-chalantly responded in her normal manner, smirking a bit as Ayeka fumed.

Meanwhile, in Space;  
The Yagami was flying towards another sector of space with Mihoshi and Kiyone on board, Mihoshi was obviously in her little nap-time world whilst Kiyone grit her teeth and flew the ship for a bit before yelling at her partner to get her to wake up and actually start working for once in her life, to which the drowsy Mihoshi would just apologize as usual, making Kiyone sigh in annoyance, merely throttling Yagami up to a higher speed towards their destination.

Further, at the Shrine;  
Katsuhito was sweeping up the path leading to the shrine, enjoying another peaceful morning, soon raising an eyebrow as Ryoko flew by, immaturely making a face at Ayeka as Ayeka ran up the steps, chasing after her, the old shrine priest merely watching them for a moment before smiling and turning to his place of housing next to the shrine to make himself some tea, waving back at Ayeka and Ryoko, telling them that they could finish up cleaning the shrine, to which Ayeka and Ryoko merely went wide eyed and pouted loudly.

And Finally, at the Office;  
Tenchi's Father, Nobuyuki was penciling up another draft of a house design, staring intently at it before wiping his brow, looking outside at the beautiful day, smiling a little before Rea walked up with some coffee, making him turn and greet her kindly, taking her hands in his before she flipped out in embarrassment, flipping the coffee in the air and accidently making it land on his head, making him jump up at the heat of the beverage.

This was an average day in the life of Tenchi and his friends and family, no real moment of peace and tranquility, it was all just hectic as ever with playfulness and joy abound. This was the daily life of the Masaki Family as they were all considered anyways.

-End of Intro-

**Much Later in the Day**

Tenchi sighed softly as he walked out into the yard in front of the school he went to, waving goodbye to a couple of his friends and some random students, putting his hands in his pockets, as the sun was on the horizon and descending, giving everything a golden orange hue.

"Man, I sure Sasami has dinner ready, I'm really hungry~" He said, looking down and patting his stomach before looking up and continuing his stroll towards home, walking a good couple of miles before reaching the dirt path that lead up the mountain towards his house where he was sure everyone was waiting, it was summer vacation finally, so that meant he had enough time to do some gardening for Ryo-Ohki and get some house work and shrine work done.

As he walked, he soon turned and looked up into the sky, watching where he first saw Ryoko and Mihoshi's ships falling towards the earth, taking a moment to remember that day before smiling to himself a bit, turning and walking up the path still towards home.

At least, he was...until he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, feeling an ominous aura wash over him, he stood there for a moment longer as the wind blew eerily for a moment. He continued to look around and sense out this aura's source but soon, it vanished shortly after it appeared, making him stand up straight, relaxing a little. "What was that, I wonder...?"; He asked himself, scratching his cheek before shrugging and turning back towards the house, about to coninue his stride when he stopped in place yet again and went wide eyed and open-mouthed.

( watch?v=4NSMR5iNf8I)

"TENNNCHIIII~!"; Came the whiney, wanting voice of Ryoko as she flew down at him, arms spread open, ready to fly into him and embrace him. Tenchi blinked a bit and held up his hands defensively:"R-RYOKO! P-PLEASE WAIT!"he asked, wanting to get up the stairs to the house before being glomped, but it was too little, too late as Ryoko enveloped him in her arms and he soon felt her weight being put into it, causing him to be put off balance and fly backwards on the steps a bit.

Tenchi groaned a little in pain and mock-glared at her, "Ryoko...couldn't you have waited until I got 'home' at least?"; He asked, frowning as it was really to no avail as she nuzzled his chest like a cat who missed it's master; "Oi~" He said a little louder only for Ryoko to giggle and lean up, being inches from his face with her own.

"I couldn't wait, Tenchi, darling...if I waited any longer...that meanie, Ayeka, would have continued to yell at me some more until my ears fell off~" Tenchi stared at her blankly for a moment before saying:"Lemme guess...you skipped out on chores again, eh?" Ryoko put a finger to her mouth and looked bubbly:"Ah~! How'd you guess?"

"RYOOOKOOOO!?" Came the enraged and annoyed voice of Ayeka, causing Tenchi and Ryoko to turn their heads up towards the stairs a little higher as Ayeka came stomping down at them, looking like an Oni in a princess disguise. "YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF TENCHI-SAMA!"; She said in a rage, growling a bit. "Aaah~! Tenchi~! Save me from the meanie!" She said in a girly pleading tone, pulling him closer with a happy, bubbly smile that didn't match her tone, making Tenchi blush a little at the closeness:"A-ah...R-Ryoko...hey!"he said, trying to find the right words to say to get her off so that Ayeka wouldn't be mad, but he was never good at getting Ryoko away, it always spurred her on more it seemed.

Ayeka bit her sleeve and screamed into it before letting go of her sleeve and moving over to them, grabbing Ryoko and throwing her off to the side, grabbing Tenchi's arm and pulling him up, hugging his arm to her:"Welcome Home, Tenchi-Sama! Don't worry about that monster, she won't bother you anymore~!", "Who are you calling a monster?"; Came the annoyed voice of Ryoko as she pushed Ayeka away and took up Tenchi's other arm and held it to her chest:"Neh! Tenchi! We should walk back the rest of the way together!" She stated, smiling in a giddy, school-girl way.

"PLEASE!"; Came the shrill voice of Ayeka as she grabbed Tenchi's other arm and pulled her to him, causing him to flinch a bit...not this again...

"Like Tenchi-sama would want to even associate with a monster like you~?"; Said Ayeka, her ego showing through her words yet again, pulling a sleeve in front of her mouth to look like she was modestly disgusted, making Ryoko growl angrily:"please...Tenchi-sama is well beyond such low standards~"

Ryoko grabbed Tenchi back over to her and laughed loudly, grinning at Ayeka out of spite:"So what you're saying is, is that a royal reject is not good for him either, well at least I still know what I am so that makes me higher on the food chain! Neh, Tenchi?"; She exclaimed and the prodded, looking at Tenchi with begging eyes, hoping he would say something like that to Ayeka. Speaking of, Ayeka grit her teeth before pulling Ryoko off of Tenchi and getting in her face. "it is 'I' who doesnt know who they are? Look in a mirror once and a while Space Spirate Drop-Out!" Ryoko smirked and got in her face as well:"What, you wanna go, prissy princess!?" She said, gritting her own teeth. Ayeka pushed her forehead to Ryoko's pushing at her, glaring her down:"You're on! Finally, we shall decide once and for all who is of less worth around here! Finally we can decide who will keep Tenchi-sama!"

"Tenchi-niisan, welcome home!"

"Eh?"; Both girls uttered, looking over to where Tenchi was as he was being greeted by Sasami, Tenchi blinked and smiled, Ah! Sasami-chan, thank you."; He said modestly, patting her head, making her giggle and blush a little. "How was your day?"; She asked as she turned and walked with him up the steps, having a bit of a conversation with him. Both Ayeka and Ryoko stared on before both browled a bit at Sasami stealing their respective 'thunder', they then noticed that the other was growling and looked at one another for a moment before standing straight, crossing their arms and turning their heads away, raising their noses out of spite as they walked up the trail towards the Masaki Residence.

Tenchi soon slid open the door and walked onto the entrance mat, with Sasami, both taking off their shoes, Tenchi soon speaking up and yelling out:"I'm Home!" Soon walking inside with Sasami, the latter of which heading back to the dining room where the others were waiting. Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki looked out the dining room door and smiled:"Ah! Tenchi, welcome home!" Tenchi nodded in thanks and walked into the dining room, sitting down with everyone. Everyone consisting of Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami, Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, Washu, Ryo-Ohki, and soon enough Ryoko and Ayeka as well.

"Itadakimasu!"; They all let out and dug in to another meal made by Sasami.

**Meanwhile, As Everyone Ate.**

( watch?v=VnijZFqKpQ4)

Outside the house, above the lake, everything appeared to be peaceful until the air crackled to life, the wind picking up a bit in a singular spot now and again before it did so completely, some electricity coming from nowhere and being generated from that singular point for a moment before the dimension of space and time was ripped open and a figure floated out in a full cloak, said figure's feet gently touching the lake's water surface, floating on it. The figure then lifted his head and looked up, staring at the Masaki Residence for a moment with crimson eyes.

_"And so it is said...that all things are born in darkness...raised in darkness...live in darkness...and so, end in darkness."_

He said in a deep tone, raising his hand to point it open-palmed at the Masaki House.

_"Those who live in the light, who dare to hope and dream, merely give themselves a false reality to hold on to...until darkness comes and swiftly takes the reigns once more."_

Meanwhile, everyone laughed and kept talking, unaware of the danger that was outside, enjoying their being together...everyone, except Ryoko and Washu, Ryoko looking a little uneasy, and Washu, meeting her eyes, nodding.

The Figure's hand soon gathered energy into it, making a black ball with a red aura around it.

_"Let me take you there, o' lost ones...back to the land where Darkness reigns supreme~"_

He then released the small energy ball at the Masaki House, the little thing flying right at the place. However, upon impact it expanded into an energy based explosion that made quite the light show on the side of the mountain. The beam being the size of the lake and more, with a good height about it.

And soon there was nothing but smoke...

_"Your pilgrimage begins now...Ye of false hope and valor...let Darkness consume your being forever more."_

**-Chapter 1: END-  
****  
Authors Note:  
**  
Woo! How's that to kick off the adventure that is this story, neh? I was supposed to be in bed a good two hours ago, but couldn't help to stay up and finish up this story for you all!


	3. Chapter 2

**Tenchi Muyo!:  
Walker of the Abyss**

Chapter 2:  
Vile Plans Enacted

-**Moments Before...**

Outside the house, above the lake, everything appeared to be peaceful until the air crackled to life, the wind picking up a bit in a singular spot now and again before it did so completely, some electricity coming from nowhere and being generated from that singular point for a moment before the dimension of space and time was ripped open and a figure floated out in a full cloak, said figure's feet gently touching the lake's water surface, floating on it. The figure then lifted his head and looked up, staring at the Masaki Residence for a moment with crimson eyes.

_**"And so it is said...that all things are born in darkness...raised in darkness...live in darkness...and so, end in darkness."**_

He said in a deep tone, raising his hand to point it open-palmed at the Masaki House.

_**"Those who live in the light, who dare to hope and dream, merely give themselves a false reality to hold on to...until darkness comes and swiftly takes the reigns once more."**_

Meanwhile, everyone laughed and kept talking, unaware of the danger that was outside, enjoying their being together...everyone, except Ryoko and Washu, Ryoko looking a little uneasy, and Washu, meeting her eyes, nodding.

The Figure's hand soon gathered energy into it, making a black ball with a red aura around it.

_**"Let me take you there, o' lost ones...back to the land where Darkness reigns supreme~"**_

He then released the small energy ball at the Masaki House, the little thing flying right at the place. However, upon impact it expanded into an energy based explosion that made quite the light show on the side of the mountain. The beam being the size of the lake and more, with a good height about it.

And soon there was nothing but smoke...

_**"Your pilgrimage begins now...Ye of false hope and valor...let Darkness consume your being forever more."**_

_-_**Presently...**

( watch?v=OrFzAj-jABs)

The hooded figure stood there for a moment before the smoke and flames, watching them dance before his eyes, letting this play out for a moment before slashing his hand in front of himself. The Smoke in front of him cleared up and showed that the house was completely untouched due to Washu's barrier, and speaking of...

"BWAHAHAHA! Fool! Idiot! Moron!"

The hooded figure looked up on the roof where Washu stood, crossing her arms:"Did you really think such a paltry attack would have any effect upon my beautiful barrier? I'll have you know that you greatly underestimated the power of the greatest scientist known throughout the universe!"She said with a big smile as a mini robo-Washu with an 'A' on it's front appeared on her shoulder. "Washu-chan is the best!"; Said the little robot, another one popping up on her other shoulder, this time with a 'B' on it's front. "Washu-chan is amazing!"; cheered the other, both cheering her on as she let her head back and laughed proudly, soon stopping and grinning at the hooded figure to see if he fell over or made himself look stupid.

The man stood firm, staring at her from under the shadow of his hood, not saying a word, making Washu blink a bit and then tilt her head:"Oi?...are you brain dead by my amazing entrance or something? I mean it's completely probable and understandable for someone of your lithe frame and all but st-"

"Pathetic."

Washu blinked again as she was interrupted in her speech, glaring down at him:"EXCUSE ME!?" She didn't get to continue as busting out of the front door were Kiyone and Mihoshi with their Galaxy police blaster's at the ready. "FREEZE!" Kiyone yelled, keeping her gun leveled at his head, His hood shifting to show his head was level with looking at them. Mihoshi squirmed:"...please don't move, okay...?" Kiyone's eye twitched and she glared at Mihoshi:"He's not some friendly stranger, he's the man who just tried to obliterate us, Mihoshi!" Mihoshi blinked and then stuck out her tongue and gently hit her head, "Oh Yeeaaah~"; She said in her airhead way, making Kiyone's head drop out of embarrassment before glaring back up at the man.

Soon Tenchi walked out, gripping the hilt of Tenchi-Ken:"Who are you...and what do you want with us?" The man continued to stay silent, staring down Tenchi before his deep voice cut through the air.

"Are you Masaki, Tenchi?"

Tenchi blinked, nodding a bit:"I am...and you are?"The man soon appeared with surprising speed in front of Tenchi, the moment seemingly in slow motion as Kiyone and Mihoshi barely registered his presence just then, trying to turn quickly to aim at him as Tenchi went wide eyed and was starting to move back.

**"I am your Reaper."**

He said darkly as he held out his hand and generated his energy into a blade, positioning it into a thrusting motion before sending it forward, towards Tenchi. Said individual quickly activated his hilt and made a beam of light and energy appear from the sword, blocking this man's strike and diverting it. The hooded man quickly pushed Tenchi back with his superior footing and strength in their clash and jumped back as Mihoshi and Kiyone fired, blocking their blasts with his energy blade, swinging it quickly in circular motions on each side, landing back on the grass before the house.

Tenchi panted, staring at him in disbelief.

___'What speed! Is this man even human?' _He then grit his teeth and got into a defensive stance with his blade. ___'What am I saying? Of course he's not! Gotta think of a way to take him down before he hurts anyone...!'_

_"_Azaka!, Kamidake!"

"HO!" The two robots cried at their mistress' beckoning as they flew at the hooded figure who quickly flipped back out of the way of the two heading right at him from both sides, letting them ram into one another. Tenchi blinked and looked to his side as Ayeka walked up:"A-Ayeka!"

Ayeka, herself, was in her battle gear, glaring this man down:"You will regret trying to harm Tenchi-sama!" She said, getting fired up as she stood in front of Tenchi. The hooded man landed lightly on the lake's surface, making a couple ripples as he did only to look to his left, sensing something incoming, quickly crouching down and using his weight and leg strength to propel himself to the side just as a couple blasts came down at him from none other than Ryoko who was glaring him down. "If anyone's gonna make him pay, it's gonna be me!" She growled out, turning her energy into a sword, landing on the lake's edge.

The hooded individual landed on the tip of a tree top, the moon behind his figure as Tenchi and the others ran out into the open and glared up at him, Tenchi being the first to speak:"Just who are you!?" The man stood up straight, slowly but surely before looking down at them all with glowing red eyes beneath the shadow of his hood, making most of them besides Tenchi, Ryoko, and Washu, shiver at his intimidating gaze.

"Hmph.___..O' ye who follow in the blind path of the light can never understand...the darkness is the truth, the light; a warm lie...you will see your folly in due time...__"_

"STOP SPEAKING IN STUPID RIDDLES!"Ryoko roared as she shot energy blasts at him, Mihoshi and Kiyone following suit with their Galaxy Police blasters, however, instead of dodging the blasts from Ryoko this time, he instead spun his sword a bit and slashed each blast away and deflected the Galaxy Police blasts from his person, holding his blade in front of him in the end of it all before lowering it to his side. "...As I already told you, Tenchi...I am your 'Reaper'..."; Said the man, glaring down at them, making everyone blink in shock from his words. "That's all there is to it~"

(watch?v=YvIwnZ1FMKA_)_

"How dare you! What has Tenchi-sama done to earn such a heinous act of violence?"Ayeka asked, yelling at the man on the tree who soon put one foot forward and let himself slowly drift down from the top of the tree and back in front of them on the ground. "It is merely personal curiosity...as well as matters that you wouldn't begin to understand..."; He responded in his steely, cold tone, making Ayeka grit her teeth. "So this is a game for you!?"She shrieked, holding up her hand and charging a blast, making him lower his head a little:"...you could say that..."

Ayeka wouldn't have it any more, she then cried out in anger and fired energy shots at him to which he lifted his head back up a bit and jumped over them, pulling up his blade as he decended towards Ayeka and the others. The group scrambled a bit as he came down between them all in an arcing downward slicing motion, pulling his energy blade up slashing at Ayeka who jumped out of the way, the man spun around in that same motion and slashed at Kiyone and Mihoshi, who both jumped back, letting him jump between them and run at Ryoko and Tenchi, both turning quickly and facing him, Ryoko was the first to cry out and fly at him with her blade, slashing at him as he, in that instant, jumped up and spun over her, she quickly thrust her blade in an overhead arc which he countered twice, before landing and slamming his blade into hers, causing her to be pushed back. "DAMN!" ;Ryoko cried out, sliding to a stop.

__Just then Tenchi launched himself at the man just as he pushed Ryoko back, the man spun around and clashed energy blades with Tenchi in a spinning motion, using his momentum to propel himself off the ground, spinning his feet around to Tenchi's center of mass, slamming said feet into Tenchi's chest, sending him flying back, landing with his cloak ,spinning around with him from the wind and speed of his body's movement, he then spun on his dominant heal just as he sensed something coming at him, it was engery blasts from Ayeka, coming in rapid succession, to which he spun his blade in a figure eight motion around his body and stepped backwards, blocking the blasts that came his way and sending them this way and that, one such blast going right past her head, however, in that moment of his little triumph, Kiyone had used her Yo-yo like device to make a trip-wire, to which he caught his back heel on, falling backwards.

"GOT YOU!" Kiyone cried with a smirk only to go wide eyed as he thrust his spinning blade to his side, forcing the momentum to spin his body and twist it over the wire, landing feet first onto the ground past the wire, he then slammed his blade into the ground to stop his spinning as he spun to face Kiyone, his other hand an open palm, sending a blast of his mental power at her, the blast not like energy but more like some kind of force which sent her off her feet and flying into the Masaki house through a window.

He pulled his hand back only to go wide eyed as Ryoko jumped up from the bushes behind him with her energy blade pulled back over her heard to slash down at him, He was about to counter when Ayeka sent more blasts at him, he used this moment to his advantage to let the energy of his blade go and spun around gripping Ryoko's arms, stopping her downward slash mid-arc. "WHAT!?"; She cried only for him to throw her into the path of the blasts. "KYAAH!"she cried out in pain as the blasts hit her, she had little time to dodge them. Ayeka went wide eyed:"Ryok-GYACK!"she cried out only to be cut off as he thrust a palm towards her, doing to her what he did to Kiyone, sending her flying back.

( watch?v=wq7LilFs_10&feature=endscreen&NR=1)

"RYOKO!, KIYONE!, AYEKA!" Tenchi cried out from his spot a ways back, getting up and running at the man. "RRRAAAAH!"; He roared in the form of a battle cry of anger, enraged at this person hurting his friends. The hooded figure quickly spun around, and thrust his hand to the side, making his energy blade appear again, running at Tenchi, slashing at his feet to which Tenchi jumped over it, slashing vertically at the person's hooded head, however, the figure dipped back, doing a backflip, catching Tenchi's hands and hilt with his foot and kicking it back, using them as a rebound to go backwards and land on his feet. Tenchi growled and got control of his momentum and ran at him, coming at him with a low horizontal, upward slash. The figure spun to the right and slashed Tenchi's blade away from his last position, hoping to catch Tenchi off guard and hit him from behind only for Tenchi to use that momentum and spin around, blocking this man's strike from behind, giving Tenchi the advantage in footing which he used to push this figure back and slash at him, said figure did get pushed back but quickly ducked down and slammed his palm to Tenchi's gut, using his powers to, once again, send another individual flying backwards away from him, this time with more force, sending Tenchi towards the lake, and with Tenchi's speed and momentum, caused Tenchi to flip end over end and skip across the water surface until slamming into the water and going under in the middle of the lake.

The man stood up and went to run after Tenchi only for some blasts to come from Washu on the roof, cutting him off, she was utilizing a large cannon of sorts, an invention of hers no doubt. The hooded figure, skidded to a stop and dodged out of the way of the blasts, running at the Masaki house and jumping up to the roof, pulling up his blade. "TCH!"; Washu let out as she held up her Cannon in front of her as a form of defense only for her device to be sliced in two, surprising her for a moment only for the figure's boot to slam into her forehead. "GYAH!"; she let out as she tumbled off the roof and down onto the ground below.

He turned only for Ryo-Ohki to rise up from the ground and grow into her full spaceship form and block path with a loud "REOOOW~!". He went wide eyed and jumped back as Ryo-Ohki charged some blasts and sent them his way. "Tch!"; The figure let out as he landed in mid-air on a strange circle of sorts, pushing off the enrgy made platform which dissipated from him no longer touching that spot, he then flipped through the blasts and grew his blade out and slashed one of Ryo-Ohki's horns off, making Ryo-Ohki cry out in pure shrieking pain, causing it to crash into the ground in front of the Masaki Residence and turn back into it's Cabbit form in the crater, which she was bruised and cut up and out cold.

( watch?v=m4XGEzTOfdY)

The figure landed outside the crater and glared back at Ryo-Ohki for a moment before holding out his hand, charing a blast to destroy the creature only for a blast to just miss his hand as he spun around and then held out his hand towards Ryoko, using his mental powers to pull her towards him. "SH-SHIT!"; She cried out as she was pulled to him and he caught her by her throat, slamming her down, head first, into the ground, making her cough up some blood and go unconscious.

"RYOKO!"

There was an explosion at the lake as Tenchi's powers caused him to float up and make the water spiral around him, the Light Hawk Wings in his grasp, an angry glare on his face. "LET HER GO!"; He cried as he flew at the hooded figure with incredible speed, causing the water to part, and he was about to make it all the way until the figure stood up and gripped Ryoko in front of him and put his energy blade to her neck, forcing Tenchi to skid to a stop at the water's edge, going wide eyed:"NO, RYOKO!"

This figure stared him down, looking like he would indeed slice open Ryoko's throat just to make a point. He took this moment, however, to take in Tenchi's form, looking him up and down and looking over the Light Hawk Wings turned into weapons. "hmmmn...intriguing...___Light Personfied__..."; _he said in his strange poetic manner, making Tenchi growl, the man then smirked under his hood:"I see...so that's why..."

The figure then opened up a portal to his left, slowly moving towards it, Tenchi going wide eyed:"RYOK-!" He yelled out, reaching for Ryoko only for the man to bring his energy blade closer to her neck, making Tenchi freeze and grip his open hand into a fist.

"This woman means a lot to you...eh? Tenchi-kun?"; The man asked, chuckling a little to himself before putting a foot in his opened portal:"well then...I will be taking her with me...I want you to find me...It will be fun seeing what you will go through just to get to me..." The man chuckled lightly some more before holding up a finger:"There's a catch, however..." Tenchi's eyes twitched in annoyance at this man who threatened Ryoko, and harmed everyone else. "You will have only 1 year to find me...if you cannot find me in that year...I will kill Ryoko." Tenchi's eyes went wide and his mouth opened:"N-No..."He uttered, the mere thought hurting his being.

The hooded figure grinned:"...hurry...Masaki, Tenchi...Hurry and find this woman before I kill her...and leave her lifelesss corpse at your door step..."; He said, stepping into the portal back first, Ryoko coming to a bit, seeing she was being pulled into darkness. She soon reached out a hand for Tenchi, wanting to grab him and have him pull her to safety:"T...Ten...chi..."she uttered weakly only for her voice to fade as she was enveloped in the darkness of the portal. Tenchi grit his teeth and shot towards the portal, only to go careening through nothing as it closed behind the Figure and Ryoko, causing Tenchi to fall on his face and skid to a stop a ways past where Ryoko had vanished.

Tenchi looked back, teeth still grit angrily, rain beginning to fall at that moment, Tenchi then stood up and moved over to the spot, looking for something, anything that could help him get to Ryoko! ANYTHING! ...but there was nothing, and Ryoko was gone...

Tenchi stood there for a moment as the others started making their way into the open, gripping their bodies and groaning in pain. Tenchi shivered not out of the cold of the rain, but out of fury and pain of loss. Ayeka limped over, raising her head:"T-Tenchi...sama...?" She inquired, wondering what was wrong, not having seen what happened to Ryoko from being sent flying back moments before.

Tenchi then fell to his knees, causing Ayeka to go wide eyed:"T-Tenchi-sama!" she cried out, trying to move to him only to hold up her hands as Tenchi threw his head back and screamed, thunder and lightning flashing and booming as he let out his lament, his power going wild for a moment, almost knocking everyone off their already shaky footing, before the Light Hawk Wings shattered and he was back in his normal clothes, the ground stopped shaking and he was sitting there, crying as the rain washed over him.

This was what it was like to feel Powerless, this was what it felt like to not be able to protect what he cared about most

**_'Lament, oh warrior of light...know what following this false path of yours brings you...feel the shame and sorrow of a broken world and let Darkness begin to lead you back into it's embrace~'_**

_**-CHAPTER 2: END-**_

_**Author's Note:**_

I am tired, time for bed and to wake up and go to work! Sorry for no proper Author's Note...trust me there will be one! Until then, keep reading and reviewing my loyal readers and enjoy as this story unfolds, the next chapters wont be so rushed and will focus on Tenchi and Gang after the fact and how they are coping after the loss of Ryoko. Till then, See ya!


End file.
